Going 2 Hollywood! A Dinosaur's Dream
'''"Going 2 Hollywood: A Dinosaur's Dream," '''is an upcoming American animated hand-drawing Hollywood film, and a sequel for "We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story," that will experience Los Angeles & Hollywood, of a funniest, and the Dream, this takes place in Hollywood like you never experienced before. This will be the academy award winning film ever, and it's fresh, and then it will distributed by Universal Pictures, and Amblin Entertainment. Plot: This is a true American dinosaur story about Rex, who has a dream of going to Hollywood which it's located in Los Angeles County with his friends, like Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Dr. Juliet Bleed, teenage kids Louie & Cecilia, and newest dinosaur character, Sultan. Making dinosaur movies would be very important when they had to become actresses & actors. At Los Angeles Zoo & Botanical Gardens in Griffith Park, they had to watch out for Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes, the ruthless & greedy woman, and a cousin of Captain New-eyes & deceased Professor Screw-eyes, but they will stop her by calling all of the zoo animals (Cinnamon Bears, Masai Lions, Mexican Gray Wolves, Atlantic Harbor Seals, Mountain Gorillas, Masai Giraffes, Grevy's Zebras, Bactrian Camels, Masai Ostriches, Lappet Faced Vultures, Hippopotamuses, and Chacoan Peccaries). These animals will challenged her to a battle zone. She just got fired by John R. Lewis, because she will never do anymore jobs ever again. Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, the dinosaurs are becoming actors on just the way they are, and now, they've becoming stars of this movie that they've actually made. Cast Stars: * John Goodman as Rex * Rene Le Vant as Woog * Charles Fleischer as Dweeb * Felicity Kendal as Elsa * Jason Marsden as Teenage Louie * Eden Riegel as Teenage Cecilia * Meryl Streep as Dr. Juliet Bleed replacing Julia Child * David Ogden Stiers as Sultan * Jim Belushi as John R. Lewis the supervisor * Martin Short as Stubbs the clown * Pat Carroll as Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes * Jay Leno as Vorb * Sam Elliot as Captain New-eyes replacing Walter Cronkite * Madison Pettis as Lena, the teenage girl, and Cecilia's best friend * Sarah Hyland as Patricia, the teenage girl, Cecilia's best friend * Frank Welker is playing Bears, Lions, Gorillas, Seals, Wolves, Vultures, Giraffes, Zebras, Camels, Hippos, Ostriches, and Peccaries. Soundtracks: # Main Title # All Around The World - John Goodman, and the chorus # Hollywood - Jason Marsden, Eden Riegel, John Goodman, and the chorus # Making movies # Becoming actors # This is Los Angeles California # Becoming stars would be very importantly # Los Angeles Zoo & Botanical Gardens # Jungle Fortune - Pat Carroll # Meet John R. Lewis the supervisor # Welcome to the Zoo - Jim Belushi, Martin Short, and the chorus # Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes' plans/Zoo Animals to the Rescue # Zookeeper Verruca Blew-eyes got fired # The Dinosaurs become stars # Take us to the zoo # Hollywood - Collective Soul # Hollywood - Michael Buble # All Around The World - Little Richard Amblin entertainment logo 2016.png Universal Pictures Logo.jpg